Walk Away
by give into love or live in fear
Summary: the is going to be a book of oneshot-mostly songfics.mainly RogerMimi, and some CollinsAngel.I am a HUGE RogerMimi fan so the first oneshot is not going to be like the others. dont like? dont read.most chapters will be AU
1. Walk Away

Walk Away

Disclaimer-I Own NOTHING

**A/N-before you read, know that I am a huge Mimi and Roger fan, but this kind of wrote itself.VERY AU for the most part.R&R**

It has been a little over three weeks since Roger and Mimi broke up and no matter how many ttimes she told Angel she was okay, Angel could always tell she missed him. Alot. It's a normal Saturday for Mimi and Angel as they are walking around the mall. Angel is not exactly sure what Mimi saw the day before but she knows it cant be good since her best friend is even more out of it and upset then she normally is.

"Lets get a pretzel I'm starving!" Angel said as she pulled Mimi in the direction of the pretzel stand. They stood there waiting in line and Mimi continued looking around the mall not really paying attention to what Angel was saying, when she spotted a little booth where you could record your own song for $25.

"Hey Ang, I'll be right back" she said as she started walking over to it.She handed the man her money, got inside the recording room and began. She was a little nervouse so she left the door open a little and faced the window facing outside so she could see other people walking by,clearly giving them access to see her as well.

_I'__m gonna remember you  
You gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
You gonna remember me  
_

The man running this booth already liked her voice, so he wanted to see how others would feel about it. He decided to put it on the loud speakers so everyone in the mall could hear it.

_  
I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
Ill admit that I was impressed  
Is it calling just showed up affection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldnt be concerned  
In the back of my mind I cant help but question_

Does she rub your feet (when you've had a long day)  
Scratch your scalp (when you take out your braids)  
Does she know that you (like to play ps2 till 6 in the morning like I do)  


At this moment, Roger walks by, stopping because he would recognize that voice. He looks in the window and sees Mimi singing into the microphone, singing the words that were coming out of the speakers. As he listens to the words for a while, he gives a sad sigh. Mimi opens her eyes and locks eye with Roger as she continues to sing.

_  
I cant explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away, walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away  
(i cant forget it how we use to be)_

I guess I gotta live my life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back  
And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I cant  
No other man has given me attention  
It aint the same as your affection  
Though I know I should be content  
In the back of my mind I cant help but question

Does he kiss me on the forehead (before we play)  
Show on my doorstep (with a bouquet)  
Does he call me in the middle of the day (just to say)  
Baby I love you (like you used too)

I cant explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away, walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away

So hard to express this feeling  
Cause nobody compares to you  
And you know she'll never love you like I do

I cant explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away, walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away  
_  
__I'm gonna remember you  
You gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
You gonna remember me  
_

She finishes the song she steps outside of the small room almost being attacked by Angel running her down, telling her how amazing her voice is. Angel links arms with Mimi and pulls her so that they can finish their shopping day. Mimi looks back once more to lock eyes with Roger, she gives him a sad look as a tear rolls down her cheeck, and mouths 'good-bye'.


	2. Beep!

Disclaimer i own NOTHING!

It was Angels favorite night. Kareoke night at the Life Cafe'. Her and Mimi wen to it almost every week. This time Angel thought it would be fun to bring Collins along for the ride as well. When they got the the Cafe', nobody was on stage so Angel pulled Mimi and Collin's arms with her as she ran up to the stage. She pressed play on the monotor and the words entered the screen just as the music started. Angel took main vocals and Mimi did back up

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha  
Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha

_(Collins)_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

_(Angel)_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Every boy's the same  
Since up in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down

'Cause they only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

_(collins)_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

_(Angel)_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

(Angel and Mimi)  
Do you know that no  
Don't mean yes, it means no  
So just hold up, wait a minute  
Let me put my two cents in it  
One, just be patient  
Don't be rushing  
Like you're anxious  
And two, you're just too aggressive  
So try to get your (Ahh)

Do you know that I know?  
And I don't want to go there

Only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

_(Collins)_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

_(Angel and Mimi)_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

_(collins)_  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp

_Angel)_  
Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell  
You want it bad, but oh well  
Dude, what you got for me  
Is something I  
Something I don't need  
Hey!

_(collins)_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

_(Angel)_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

_(collins)_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

(angel)  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

After the song ended, they got off the stage. 

"Okay, I have to admit, that was fun" Collins said as he sat down.

"Told you!" Angel boasted with a smile.


	3. No Air

Disclaimer-I own NOTHING

It is time for the annual talent show at the Scarsdale High school. Mimi is walking down the hall to put her books in her locker when Roger comes up from behind her and wraps his arms around her waist,causing her to jump.

"Hey Beautiful" he whispers to her. This instantly makes Mimi smile.

"Hey babe, so have you decided if you wanna do it?" she asks.

"yeah, I guess I'll do it if it makes you happy. But it will be the first and last time!" Roger swore.

"Ok deal" Mimi said with a huge grin. "Ok, so I already picked our song. its No Air."

Roger Paused for a second,looking at her then sighed. "Fin We'll do No Air"

Talent Show Night!

"Ok, you ready?" Mimi asked Roger as she smoothed her skirt out.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Roger said as he got up to stand.

Just then a head popped in the room. "You guys are up" said vice principle Miller.

Mimi and Roger walk on stage.Mimi looks out to the stage and gets a little nervous. She takes a deep breath and gives Angel the signal to start the music.

Tell me how im supposed to breathe with no air (air)  
Oooh...

[Mimi  
If i should die before I wake Its cause you took my breath away losing you is like living in a world with no air Ohhh...

[Roger  
Im here alone didnt want to leave My heart won't move its incomplete wish there was a way that i can get you to understand

But How Do you expect me To live alone with just me Cause my world revolves around you its so hard for me to breathe

Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air Can't live can't breathe with no air thats how i feel whenever you ain't there Its No Air No Air Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gon be without me if you ain't here i just can't breathe Its No Air No Air

No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (noooo)  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air

[ Roger  
I Walked I Ran I Jumped I Flew Right off the ground To float to you Theres no gravity To hold me down Foreal

[Mimi  
But Somehow Im still alive inside You took my breath But i survived I don't know how But i don't even care

So How (How)  
Do you expect me (Me)  
To live alone with just me (Ohh)  
Cause my world revolves around you its so hard for me to breathe

Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)  
Can't live can't breathe with no air (ohhh)  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there Its No Air No Air Got me out here in the water so deep (So deep)  
Tell me how you gon be without me (Without Me Yeahhh)  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe Its No Air No Air

No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (No More)

uhh uhh uhh No Air (ohhh)  
uhh uhh uhh (Baby)  
No Air (ohhh)  
uhh uhh uhh No Air

Its No Air No Air Heyyy.  
Oooooo.  
No Aiiiiiir Oooooo..

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)  
Can't live can't breathe with no air thats how i feel whenever you ain't there Its No Air No Air Got me out here in the water so deep (So deep)  
Tell me how you gon be without me (Without Me Yeahhh)  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe Its No Air No Air

Do you expect me To live alone with just me Cause my world revolves around you its so hard for me to breathe

Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)  
Can't live can't breathe with no air thats how i feel whenever you ain't there Its No Air No Air [ Mimi  
Got me out here in the water so deep [ Roger  
Tell me how you gon be without me [ Mimi  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe [Both  
Its No Air No Air

No air air (ohh)  
No air air (ohh)  
No air air (No air)

[Both  
No Air...

As the song ended, everyone in the audience stood to applause. Mimi did a small bow, grabbed Roger's hand and ran off the stage.

"Judging by your reations, the winner is Mimi Marquez and Roger Davir with 'No Air'. They have won the trophy and the $300 cash reward"

"Ahhh!" Mimi screamed as she heard her name being called. She grabbed Rogers arm again and pulled him back on stage with her to collect their rewards. As they went backstage, they were met by Angel,Collins,Mark, and Maureen as they all said their congradulations.

After everyone left, Roger and Mimi decided to walk home. It was too nice of a night to ride the bus. "Hold on" Mimi said as she took her high heels off, but Roger did not hear her and kept walking. She finally got her shoees off and ran and jumped onto Rogers back. she got off after a while and the two continued to walk, sharing little kisses along the way. They decided to take a shortcut through the park so they were walking and laughing at something Roger had said, then they fell into a comfortable silence. Both were off in their own little worlds and niether had expected to fall but thats exactly what they did. Roger accidentally stepped into a small hole at the top of a small hill, he lost his ballance and him and Mimi came tumbling down.At the bottom, they landed side by side laughing.  
"Oh, well that was fun" Mimi said as she rolled overso that she was laying on top of Roger.  
"Tons" he said looking into her eyes.They stayed looking into each others eyes lke that for a while. Roger brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen and tucked it behind Mimi's ear.  
"I love you Mimi" Roger said softly. This instantly made Mimi smile the most beautiful smile Roger had ever seen.  
"I love you too, Roger"

The End A/N-sorry if it was kind of over the top, but I was bored and got the inspiration from my sister.anwyas, Reviews are great, thanks! LOVE! 


End file.
